


Thank You

by CocoaChoux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an unspoken tradition in the Scouting Legion that every day, for a month into the New Year, a scout would show appreciation for their favorite superior with various gifts and acts of gratitude. While Levi would normally ignore this frivolous tradition, she couldn’t help but be swayed with this year’s scout’s attempts at winning her over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to sciencefictioness, also known as the Queen of Filth and Goddess of Smut. I offer you my first smut fic in honour of your birthday~ I hope you enjoy it m'dear! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> Unbeta'd and half of it was written in my classes, so if you find some weird sentences, it was me trying to make it sound as innocent as possible in case someone tried to read my screen. ^^"

“Ohhh! It looks like it has already started!”

Levi raised an eyebrow at Hange’s outburst. They were blocking the doorway leading into the dining room for breakfast so the woman brushed by them to see what they were looking at and scoffed at the sight.

There was an unspoken tradition in the Scouting Legion that every day, for a month into the New Year, a scout would show appreciation for their favorite superior with various gifts and acts of gratitude. In other words, the newbies in the Legion would give their superiors gifts that essentially mean, ‘Thank you for saving our inexperienced asses from getting eaten.’ No one knew when the tradition started, but it was probably because after surviving into the New Year that people opened their eyes and started to appreciate the people around them.

Along the dining table where the superiors normally sit were plates that were covered, presumably with their favorite dishes under the silver dome. There were even some vases filled with flowers in some of the seats, and others had little cards off to the side of the plates.

While these gestures were sweet, Levi found it annoying. Every year there would be a hope-filled eyed scout that would approach her and what she thought about their ‘offerings’ to her. It was always awkward for the captain as she doesn’t like to accept gifts as thanks for doing her job, it was insulting in her opinion. Most of the time, they were gifts she had no use for such as parasols, cigarettes, jewelry, and alcohol. While it was nice (and expensive), such things were impractical and unnecessary for her line of work.

But if she was completely honest with herself, another part of the reason why she doesn’t like them was that the gifts were impersonal. It wasn’t like she was ungrateful, but there was no actual reasoning beyond, “I spent my month’s allowance on this.” Every time Levi heard that, she would return the gift and tell the scout they were an idiot for spending so much on her instead of taking care of themselves, leaving the scout to apologize and run away from her glare.

She loved her scouts dearly but she wanted them to be wise about what they were doing instead of being blinded by her title or the fact that she may have saved them a handful of times. It was her duty to make sure they don’t die on her.

Walking over to the table with Hange behind, she noticed that her area was cleaned spotless, something that she was immensely pleased by. There was a teapot next to her covered plate, not surprising since it was a well-known fact that she adored drinking tea as much as she could, and a clean teacup next to it.

Scouts started filing into the room and some expected looks were directed at the table where the higher ranking officers would be seated. The veterans followed soon after with pleased smiles on their faces as they approached the table and sat down in their seats, gushing about what cute subordinates they have to do these kinds of things.

Levi sighed as she sat down, deciding that she would get it over with and find the scout responsible for the unnecessary gestures as she poured herself a cup of tea. She almost smiled when she breathed in the familiar aroma of black tea, blowing on it lightly before taking a sip and her eyes widened.

Eren.

She set down her cup and glanced over to where Eren was sitting with her friends.

The brunette was looking at her before turning red and looked away, embarrassed for being caught staring.

Oh, hell.

Heart skipping a beat, Levi poured herself another cup of tea and took another sip. There was no question about it, Eren definitely made this. She was the only person who knew how to steep the tea leaves at optimal temperature and duration to Levi’s liking.

“Who did you get this year, Levi?” Hange asked as they got right and personal with her, interrupting her thoughts about the young scout.

Levi scrunched up her nose and pushed Hange’s face away from her line of sight. “Gross, I can smell your breath, shitty glasses.”

Hange laughed and Levi’s eye twitched when the scouts in the room turned to look at them. “Whoever made the garlic bread for Commander Hange for breakfast of all goddamn meals, stop. I do not want to deal with it so early in the morning.”

Majority of the scouts nodded, but Levi saw a few from the corner of her eye fidget and giving her nervous looks.

“Aw, so mean! You know that garlic bread is my absolute favorite.”

“I know. I also know that you do the obnoxious blowing thing whenever you’re eating it.”

To prove her point right, Hange breathed on the woman. Levi was two seconds away from grabbing the fork and shoving it down their throat but they asked, “What did you get this year?”

Levi grumbled about being distracted but answered them by grabbing the handle of the cover and lifted it up to see a plate of eggs benedict with a bowl of potatoes au gratin on the side – her favorites.

Biting her lips to prevent herself from drooling, she picked up her fork and knife (which were so cleaned to the point where she could see her own reflection) to start eating.

She almost moaned when she took the first bite. Slowly chewing to savor the flavor, Levi peered over to where Eren was, and sure enough, the brunette was staring at her. The woman tilted her head just so, but the other girl caught the message, beaming from her captain’s approval before resuming her conversation with her friends.

Levi swallowed and let out a pleased sigh as she took another sip of her tea to cover the blush she knew was on her cheeks.

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself there. I was honestly expecting you to march over to whoever it was to give them an earful since you’re not into this tradition,” Hange said as they ate the rest of their breakfast.

“Can’t really return food can I?”

“So who did you get?” they asked again.

“A scout.”

“Is it a certain titan-shifter?” Hange even wiggled their eyebrows for the intended effect.

Levi elected to ignore them as she finished the rest of her breakfast and her tea. Completely satisfied with her meal, she stood up and was about to leave until she caught Eren smiling at her and the woman felt her heart stutter.

Shit. She needed to get out of there before she starts grinning and dealing with stunned scouts from the rare sight.

The black-haired woman swiftly left the dining room, claiming she had a lot of paperwork to do in answer to Hange’s inquisitive look, and walked down the hallway to her office and pressed her back against the door as it shut behind her.

Levi cursed herself as her mind went back to the brunette.

Eren woke up early in the morning to make Levi’s favorite meal.

Eren made sure to thoroughly wash the dishes and silverware to Levi’s standards.

Eren wiped down the table and bench where Levi would sit.

Eren steeped her tea the way Levi liked it.

Eren chose _Levi_ to show her appreciation for the tradition.

Levi could hear her heartbeat ringing in her ears as she slowly slid down, her back still pressed against the door as her thoughts were consumed with the young scout.

She didn’t know when her feelings for Eren started; the brunette was like any other subordinate of hers (with the obvious exception of her being able to transform into a titan) and trained her like she would for any of her other comrades and members of her squad.

Yet, Eren somehow managed to go through her defenses, slowly, like a trickle of water. Bit by bit, day by day, Levi started to realize that her gaze always seek out for Eren’s figure in a crowd, or her glowing green eyes when it was dusk. Levi’s heart would beat faster and her thoughts would come to a halt once Eren blessed her with a cheeky grin and attentively listened to what she would say, even if it was a simple greeting or talking about mundane things. Before she knew it, she was drowning in her feelings for the scout, unable to escape or have a chance to breathe.

Not as if she wanted to escape in the first place for that matter.

_‘Stupid shitty brat with her stupid perfect smile and damn perfect personality.’_

The fluttery feeling was still there and she let out a deep sigh in defeat, groaning as she got up and walked over to her desk with the stacks of paperwork for her to do. Well, she at least she wasn’t lying when she said that she had work to do. Maybe reading all the budget reports will help distract her (or make her fall asleep, whichever comes first).

She opened the desk drawer to get started and the stupid heart stuttering came back again when she saw a new pot of ink and a fresh quill next to the old one.

Fucking Eren.

Levi took out the new items and placed it on the desk and stared at them.

Should she accept them?

She picked up the quill and noted how white and soft the feather was; it must have costed a pretty penny in the markets for the thing.

Levi was about to close the drawer until she noticed a little card that she missed the first time. Picking it up, she flipped the card over and almost crumpled it when she read it.

_‘My Captain, prepare yourself.’_

The woman placed the card down and bit her lips as her thoughts went racing.

It was definitely Eren’s handwriting.

Levi wanted to believe that it was a different scout who did this, but there was no mistaking it – only Eren wanted to show Levi her appreciation and wanted the woman to accept them. The words on the card were firm and she couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation.

Maybe this year would be different.

She placed the quill down next to the ink and sorted out the paperwork before picking it back up again, dipping it in the ink before writing out her signature, loving the feel of the quill and the smooth glide as she did the last curve of her name.

Hm.

She grabbed another sheet of paper and glossed over the words as she signed it, not thinking too much about it as there was something else she needed to attend to.

 _‘This year will be different,’_ Levi thought as she sat up straight, stretching as she finished about half of the paperwork.

Every year she denied any of this tradition stuff, but…

If it was Eren who was the one lavishing her with gifts and spoiling her, then maybe she could find it in herself to indulge just this once.

With that thought, she let out a smile and wondered what Eren would do next.

* * *

Levi may have to pay a visit to Hange’s office soon because she was scaring the scouts from smiling so much.

Not as if she could help it of course, since the beginning of the month, Eren was doing a splendid job at pushing the right buttons to make her melt into a pile of goo.

Even with the fair warning on the first day, she was not prepared at all.

It started off with delicious hot meals once she entered the dining room; it was always there waiting for her and her spot was always cleaned to her standards.

Then she noticed the little gifts Eren so carefully thought of.

Every day, Levi would find something in her office right after breakfast. Compared to the gifts she had received before for the tradition, the ones Eren got her were practical: bars of soap, shampoos, towels, a heavy quilt (great for the winter nights), socks, moisturizer (again for the winter months since the harsh winds have dried and cracked her skin to the point of bleeding), boot polish, oil and polish for the 3DMG, an embroidered handkerchief, and that was only to name a few of Eren’s generosity. Though, the gifts she most enjoyed were the new cleaning supplies and feathered duster, as well as several new canisters of black tea.

Levi wondered how much money Eren spent on her and how long it took her to save enough to purchase all of these gifts. She did feel guilty but at the same time, Eren was old enough to make her own decisions and knew exactly what she was doing; though, Levi wouldn’t put it past the brunette to spend every coin she had to her name to lavish Levi with more gifts since Eren always put 110% of effort into everything. If that was the case, Levi would have to return the gesture tenfold. No way was she going to let her scout starve in attempts to thank her captain.

Thinking about it, Levi was very well aware of where this situation could possibly lead to, and she knew how determined Eren was when she wanted to achieve a goal.

However, not once during this tradition (it was more like a courtship if anything) did Eren approach her more than strictly necessary. The brunette always found a way to sneak in and out of the dining room and office without Levi noticing. It was a bit unsettling considering the kind of upbringing Levi had, but Eren probably had a few tricks up her sleeve.

It seemed like time flew by without Levi realizing it because it was the final week of January. She expected another regular day after finding a wood carving of a fully bloomed flower (Levi might have mentioned a flower once with Eren around and she was impressed that the younger woman remembered such a small detail) which was perfect as a paperweight for her stupid paperwork that continuously piled up high on her desk.

But not today.

“Your tea, Captain Levi,” Eren said as she placed down the tray onto Levi’s desk.

“Thank you, Eren.” Levi put down the quill (the one Eren gave her on the first day) and took the offered teacup (also new) and lightly blew on it before taking her first sip. She sighed at the soothing taste as she closed her eyes, tempted to draw the cup closer to her body for warmth to battle the cold air in her office.

As though reading her body movements, Eren shrugged off her uniform jacket and placed it around Levi’s shoulders. The woman was about to protest but the steady hands on her shoulders prevented her from doing so.

“Captain, you’ve been working very hard lately,” Eren said with a worried voice as she took the cup away from Levi’s hands.

Levi almost whined when Eren’s warm hands left her, wanting to seek out the other woman’s warmth, but one of Eren’s hands lightly ran down Levi’s cheek and the older woman’s heart started beating faster.

“If it is not a problem…”

Levi looked up to see Eren’s blushing face as green eyes flittered around the room before locking them with gray ones. “I would like to prepare a relaxing evening for you, ma’am.”

The black-haired woman shivered, unintentionally pressing her thighs together at those words. Levi swallowed and licked her lips, noticing how Eren’s eyes followed her movements, and nodded. “I suppose I can indulge myself for one night.” Lies, she wanted to continue basking in Eren’s attention forever.

“Great! Oh, uhm…”

Levi couldn’t help but smirk at Eren’s poor effort of hiding her excitement. “Go on,” she encouraged.

“Do you mind if we do it tonight?”

Levi’s eyes widened and so did Eren’s, flustering when she realized what she just said. “I mean- I would like to run you a bath and give you a massage tonight in your quarters if you would like?”

The captain wondered if Eren was going to turn into a titan right then and there since she was sure there was steam coming out of the taller one. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Levi confirmed with a nod.

“Okay,” Eren repeated. She stood up straight and smiled beautifully at Levi. “If you’d excuse me, I have a lot of preparations to make. I will meet you in your quarters after dinner.” With that, Eren turned around and walked away, the red hue was still on her face when she left the room with a click.

It wasn’t until the sound of the wind rattling against the window did Levi realize that she was staring at the close door for the past few minutes.

Shaking her head, she drank the remainder of the tea and focused her attention on the paperwork in front of her.

She had plenty of time later tonight to let her thoughts be consumed by her daring scout.

* * *

Levi stood nervously outside of the room, unsure if she should knock or just walk in.

It was silly, she shouldn’t feel so nervous from going into _her own room_ , but she was because on the other side of the door was her young scout preparing for tonight. It took a good amount of willpower for Levi to stay and wait in the dining room for an hour and listen to Hange go on and on about a new type of titan classification after the captain saw Eren leave the room. She wanted to follow, but she also knew that Eren may need time.

Though, she needed time for herself too since she found herself taking deep and even breaths to calm her racing heart.

She could be getting ahead of herself and expected more from this evening than she should, but she couldn’t help it. She was excited of what Eren would do. Even if it was holding hands and talking about what happen today, Levi would gladly do it and won’t ask for more from Eren. The brunette gave her so many things already.

Straitening her back, Levi slowly turned the knob on the door but loud enough for Eren to hear her arrival.

The first thing Levi noticed was glowing crystals near on the walls behind her headboard, making the bed glow. There were some candles on the table and there was a fresh laundry smell with some floral undertones surrounding the room. Along with the candles were some vials which Levi assumed was oils for the massage and a folded pile of towels.

Levi was about to reach for her bed and bury her face in the sheets but Eren decided to walk in as well. “Captain! You’re here just in time. I just finished running the bath so you should get in while it’s still hot. I still have a few more things to get but I should be back by the time you finish.” With that, Eren left the room again and Levi followed the suggestion and walked into the bathroom.

She gasped when she saw that along the bathtub her candles already lit up and Levi smelled the strong scent of rose. The scent wasn’t nauseating, but enough that Levi was sure that she would smell like roses for the next few weeks.

Stripping off her uniform, Levi dipped into the tub, moaning when she immersed herself into the hot water, feeling all the tension and nervousness she had wash away. Even though she preferred showers because it was faster and cleaner, a bath once in a while wasn’t a bad thing, especially if there were drops of rose oil in it and rose petals floating on the surface.

Levi didn’t know how long she was in there for, but she reluctantly got up once the water turned cool and her skin started to prune. She drained the water and was about to clean the tub until she heard Eren yelling from the other room to leave it and that she would deal with it afterwards. In a good mood, Levi didn’t argue with her about it and wiped herself down with a towel before grabbing the silky black robe that was left on the countertop for her. She felt very exposed when she tied it around her waist, the silky material caressed her skin with each movement.

Taking another deep breath, Levi mentally prepared herself as she walked into her room, slightly shivering at the crisp air. It was essentially the same as she left it, but with the candles lit up and the addition of Eren wearing the same robe as her but in white.

It looked really good on the brunette.

Eren lips formed into a shy smile and walked over to Levi and reached out to hold the older woman’s hands. Just that simple touch made Levi warm all over again as she stared into the beautiful green eyes.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Levi?”

“Mhm.”

“That’s good.” With a gentle tug, Eren led Levi to the bed. “Would you like your massage now?”

Levi nodded and smiled when she saw towels laid onto the bed to catch any oils that may drip onto the bedsheets. Letting go of Eren’s hands, she made her way to the middle of the bed and untied the front of her robe and let it drape down to her hips. She laid chest down on the towel and rested her head on the plump pillows. There was a surprised intake of breath behind her which made her look back. “Well?”

“Oh, uh, right.” Flustered, the other woman got on the bed as well and kneeled beside her. Levi turned back and rested her head to the side to see the various bottles of oils on the table and the flickering flames of the candles.

“Do you mind if I start out with almond oil and then lavender?” At Levi’s nod, Eren reached over to grab two of the bottles and though Levi couldn’t see what the scout was doing, she felt something cold drip down onto her back before she felt large hands spreading the oil down her spine and then in circular motions making her groan, instantly melting at the touch. “Fuck.”

“Feel good?”

“Yeah. Can you apply more pressure though?”

“Of course.” The gentle touches turned harder and Levi let out a content sigh as she felt her muscles relaxing. Her face pinched whenever Eren undid a knot, but then relief came soon after.

The hands continued to go up and down her back. At one point, Eren went from kneeling beside her to straddling her legs on either side of Levi’s hips as Eren applied more pressure onto her shoulder blades before moving down to the muscles on her arms.

“You have such a beautiful body, Captain,” Eren said in a low voice as she took one of Levi’s hands and massaged the palms. “So strong and gorgeous.”

Levi was glad her face was turned away; she didn’t want to let Eren see her red face from the praise.

Eren let go of the hand and then took the other. “Such beautiful hands too. Small but perfect.”

The captain turned her head and was about to tell Eren to stop with the comments (since she was sure she was going to combust from the praises), but her breath stuttered when Eren leaned down and lightly kissed each knuckle like a prince in one of the rare copies of a fairytale book. “So, so beautiful,” Levi heard Eren mumble.

Levi instinctively tried to clench her fist, but Eren’s hands pried it open. “Sorry, too much?”

Levi shook her head and turned away. “It’s fine.”

Eren doesn’t say anything to that and went back to massaging Levi’s back, grabbing two more bottles of oil – valerian and rose – and applying it on her captain.

There was silence in the room and Levi closed her eyes, tempted to fall asleep from the warm feeling and sweet and musky scent, when she heard it.

“I really like you, Levi.”

It was said in a whisper, as if she wasn’t meant to hear it. Nonetheless, the fluttery feeling she had earlier came back in full force and Levi was sure that Eren could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

She turned to look at Eren and her eyes widened at the gorgeous being on her. Eren’s hair was in that messy half bun as always, but it suited her. The soft light from the crystals and candles made Eren’s body glow like a warm fire and her eyes still shone bright. Eren’s face was red and her lips were glistened, as though she licked her lips a few times before confessing.

Levi wanted to kiss those plump lips.

Swallowing, Levi looked at her directly in the eyes, making her stay grounded to where she was. “Eren, I like you too.”

The smile that Levi adored was on Eren’s face and unable to stop herself from mirroring her actions, Levi turned away and buried her face into the pillows, almost not hearing the next few words that ignited a fire down the pit of her stomach.

“Permission to do more, Levi?”

 _‘Yes, yes, yes!’_ her mind cried out, but instead, she nodded, hoping that it would suffice as an answer.

It was good enough for Eren as she felt herself being pulled away from the bed and was pliant to let Eren moved her however she wanted. The brunette was situated comfortably with the pillows with her back against the headboard, and Levi’s back was against Eren’s chest. Eren’s arms were wrapped around her waist and she felt butterfly kisses go up along the back of her neck and to her ears. Levi sighed at the light touches and Eren’s hands caressed her sides.

“Is this okay?”

Levi hummed as the arms unwound from her waist and the hands massaged her shoulders. “More than okay, Eren.”

“Is that so? Then…”

Levi gasped when the hands went under her and cupped her breasts, kneading them softly. The woman moaned when Eren’s thumbs circled her nipples and then pinched between fingers. Eren placed more kisses along the side of Levi’s neck and the older woman heard every sigh and groan behind her as Eren continued her ministrations. “Levi,” she moaned and Levi groaned in reply. “E-Eren.”

Writhing, Levi twisted her head to properly kiss Eren. The position was a bit awkward, but it was every bit worth it as she finally felt Eren’s plump lips with hers. Eren’s lips were slightly chapped, but they were so so soft and Levi wanted to kiss Eren forever.

She would have too, if it weren’t for one of Eren’s hands tracing the deep lines of her abs. Pulling away, Eren unraveled rest of the robe, looking at Levi’s body and groaned. “You’re so beautiful, Levi. You’re absolutely magnificent like this.” She pulled Levi closer to her and deeply inhaled her scent. “You smell so good too. So, so good. You drive me crazy and I’m so lucky to have you.”

Eren’s words sank into her skin, making her warm all over. She wanted Eren to be on her, under her, all over her. Everything that Eren was willing to give, Levi wanted to take and she would do the same for Eren.

Levi yelped when she felt the hand go down to her inner thigh, thrashing her head to the side and harshly let out a breath she was holding in when the fingers traced lines up and down her thighs, so close to where she wanted them to be but not exactly there yet.

Seeing the offered column, Eren licked and nipped the skin, blowing on it and relished the noises that came out of Levi’s mouth. “Mm, Levi, permission to do more?”

“A-ah! E-Eren! Do something this instant or else I’ll-”

Eren shushed her with a peck on her lips and massaged the breast that she still had on one hand to distract the other woman but Levi’s thighs quivered in anticipation. Feeling merciful and impatient herself, the brunette finally pressed her fingers onto woman’s front and lightly grazed on her clit, making Levi let out a high-pitched cry at the touch.

“You’re pretty wet down there,” Eren idly commented as she let her fingers graze down the folds. “And so warm too.”

Levi’s breath hitched when the finger circled her entrance. Teasing strokes down the sides and grazing over but not quite in. For a brief moment, Levi was glad that Eren trimmed her nails but then the fingers pulled away, wet with her slick. Levi groaned both at the sight and the lack of stimulation as she rolled her hips to get them back in her, needing to feel more.

What she didn’t expect was Eren pushing her away.

“Wha-?”

“Say, Captain, are you hungry?”

Levi’s lust-filled mind didn’t understand the question at first, wondering why Eren stopped touching her, but then she gave the younger woman an exasperated look.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Deadly.” Eren pressed a kiss between the furrows of Levi’s brows as she got off the bed.

Levi was about to say something to that but then Eren grabbed one of the towels from the table and laid it on the floor and kneeled on it. The scout grabbed Levi’s legs to her so that the bottom half of the captain’s body was over the edge of the bed. The brunette started placing delicate kisses from Levi’s foot and then up her strong calves and thick thighs before doing the same to the other leg.

“You see,” Eren said as she bit into Levi’s inner thigh, “I’m absolutely _starving_ ,” she said with a growl in her voice, nipping at the other side so that there were matching marks on each thigh.

_Oh, fuck._

Levi didn’t realize that she let a needy whine until she heard Eren’s chuckle. The hands that were on her knees to keep her legs open slowly moved up to draw little circles on her lower belly as Eren kissed and sucked there as well. Levi was pushed back so she was laying on the bed and was about to sit right back up, but the hands had a firm grip on her thighs and pulled them apart. She had no time to be embarrassed as she heard Eren growling in approval of the sight before her.

With no warning, Eren leaned forward and blew on it, making Levi jolt and writhe from the cool sensation. There was even more slick produced and without being prompted to, Eren licked her lover’s clit a few times before running her tongue down, pressing harder to hear more of Levi’s moans.

Up and down the tongue went and Levi brought her hands down to grip Eren’s hair, wanting to close her legs to keep Eren in between her legs but the hands that were still on her thighs prevented her from doing so. “A-ah! Ah! Eren, p-please!”

Eren sucked on the pink nub and Levi keened. “Eren!”

The younger woman just hummed, licking the nub and then licked her own lips before going down and circling the entrance. Levi managed to get her legs to wound around Eren’s had and pushed her closer to her in a silent plea. Encouraged, Eren pushed her tongue in, wiggling her tongue around and then slowly moved it out before going in again. She repeated the action a few times and let go of her grip on one of the thighs, knowing that Levi would keep her leg in place and let a finger join in with her tongue.

Levi howled, her back arching off the bed as she felt something thicker go in her. The tongue was replaced by another finger and Levi rocked her hips back in forth, coaxing the fingers to go in her deeper.

She almost kicked Eren when she thrusted faster and her mouth on her clit, making her build up to her peak. The fire down below was almost too much for her too handle as she gripped the brunette’s locks tighter.

She was drooling as she cried out Eren’s name one last time before she came, taking large gulps of air when Eren’s hands gently pried her own off of her hair. Levi was boneless from all the pleasuring from her scout, and even more so when Eren gently held her and placed her on the bed in a proper position with her head rested on the fluffy pillows.

The captain nuzzled into them, feeling hazy from bliss and didn’t say anything when Eren took the towel under her and wiped her down. There was a light touch of a kiss on her cheek before Eren left to the bathroom to clean up.

Levi was at the brink of slumber when she felt arms propping her up to sit up straight and then she felt a familiar body behind hers. She almost mewled when she felt fingers carding through her hair and giving her a light head massage.

“How do you feel, Captain?”

“Good,” the woman mumbled, still not coherent enough to form words.

Eren chuckled at that. “That’s good to hear.” She leaned over the bedside to retrieve something and brought it to the woman’s lips. “Levi, open your mouth.”

Levi blinked at that but did as she was told. She tasted something bitter but sweet on her tongue before her mouth was closed shut by Eren. Biting into the thing her mouth, it melted, coating her tongue with its substance and Levi turned to look at Eren’s smiling face. “Chocolate?”

“Yes, but not just any chocolate.”

Levi pursed her lips as she swallowed, letting her tongue find the lingering taste and her eyes widened. “Early grey?”

“Very good.” Eren rewarded Levi with a kiss to her nose. “It’s tea-infused chocolates. My mother taught me how to make it when I was younger.”

“Do you have anymore?” Levi asked as she fully turned to sit facing Eren.

“Just one. I didn’t have enough ingredients to make more than two,” she sheepishly said as she took the chocolate off the plate and offered to feed her.

Levi opened her mouth again and let the chocolate sit on her tongue. She reached out to grab Eren by the back of her head and surprised the brunette by shoving the chocolate in her mouth with a kiss. Tongues writhed together as they tried to push the chocolate into the other’s mouth. The chocolate melted in between, causing them to swallow the bittersweet liquid as they continued to kiss, their tongues trying to taste the remaining chocolate from the other.

It was all tongues, sticky and messy, but fuck did Levi enjoyed it.

They pulled away with a gasp for air. Levi found that she somehow climbed onto Eren’s lap and the scout had her arms around her captain’s waist in a protective hold. Eren licked Levi’s lips to get the remaining chocolate, and Levi felt herself clenching from the simple action.

Eren looked at her with adoring eyes and Levi was sure she was going to melt like chocolate from it. The younger woman’s hand went up to Levi’s cheek and caressed it. “You’re so beautiful. Stunning and so strong. Brilliant in every way.”

Levi clenched her eyes shut as she blushed from the praise. She heard Eren’s chuckle followed by light kisses on her eyelids and then all over her face before a chaste kiss to her lips.

Her eyes shot open when she felt hands cup her breasts and saw Eren’s mischievous face. With a smirk, the brunette buried her face in between Levi’s chest before sucking on one nipple and rolling the other one with her fingers and then switching so that the other one got the same treatment.

Levi did the grave mistake of looking down because Eren was staring straight back at her; the scout’s green eyes burned into her grey ones and she involuntarily shuddered from the lust apparent from those eyes.

Eren raised an eyebrow at Levi’s dazed look and brought her hands down to the black-haired woman’s warmth, smirking as she felt her arousal and let go of the nipple and looked at her blushing captain. “You want to go again?”

The woman almost pouted, but tugged on Eren’s robe instead. “I don’t find it fair that I’m stark naked while you’re not.”

Eren laughed as she laid down onto the pillows and pulled Levi on top of her. “Well, why don’t you take it off for me then?”

Levi narrowed her eyes at the teasing voice and sat up so that she was straddling Eren’s hips. She undid the tie at the front and almost choked when she saw the white silk sliding off of the scout’s sun-kissed skin to reveal a white, lacey bra and matching panties. _“Shit,”_ she breathed out harshly.

“Is it not to your liking?” Eren asked in a worried voice.

Levi vehemently shook her head. “No, fuck no. Walls, Eren, you’re too perfect.”

The brunette smiled and took one of Levi’s hands and placed it on one of her breasts. “You can touch if you’d like.”

Oh, Levi would like that very much.

Without further persuasion, Levi snuck her hand under the bra and cupped Eren’s generous breast. The younger woman moaned and Levi rubbed her hand over it before pinching the brown nipple causing the body below her to gasp.

She hooked her hands behind Eren to unclasp the bra, pulling it down enough so that her breasts were free; free for Levi to hold and play with. The older one marveled at the way her porcelain fingers looked against Eren’s caramel skin. She bent down to suck on a nipple, much like how Eren did before, and then moved onto the other one.

Levi let out a yelp when she felt fingers teasing her entrance before pushing in. The raven woman shut her eyes and moaned as she got used to the feeling, rocking her hips back and forth to make the fingers go deeper.

“That’s a good girl,” Eren said in a low voice. “Use my body for your pleasure. I’m all yours, Levi.”

She opened her eyes to look down and gasped. Eren’s brown locks were spread out on the pillows and there was a beautiful red hue dusting her cheeks. The white robe were still on her arms and the bra didn’t even cover her large breasts. The light from the crystals made her green eyes glow and her mouth was formed into an ‘O’-shape to deeply breathe.

She looked so angelic in Levi’s eyes.

The captain lifted up and then quickly down, using her knees to control the pace of the thrust, Eren’s fingers stilled so that Levi could pleasure herself.

It was if she was defiling an angel, Levi thought as she slammed down onto the fingers again.

Or was it she being defiled as Eren crooked her fingers just the right way for Levi to scream.

“Oh? What a lovely sound.” The fingers drew back and thrusted back in harder and deeper just as Levi sank back down.

“E-Eren!”

Wanting to wipe the lazy smirk from the scout’s face, Levi dipped her own fingers under Eren’s panties and licked her lips as Eren threw her head back. “Seems like you’re all wet too.” Levi rubbed the nub with her fingers and moved lower between the folds and slowly pushed in a finger.

“Ah-ah! Levi!”

It was Levi’s turned to smirk as she stopped her riding and started thrusting her finger in and out of Eren, occasionally using her thumb to rub her clit and adding in another finger. Eren’s body shuddered in pleasure and Levi’s eyes darkened when she felt the walls tightening around her fingers. “So tight.”

Apparently those words triggered something in Eren because the scout started thrusting her fingers in and out of Levi again.

“Fuck!”

Eren rocked her hips and Levi started riding, the two trying to pleasure the other while being pleasured themselves, trying to bring the other to her peak.

“L-Levi! I’m- ah! I’m g-going to come soon, ah!”

“M-me too. So good, Eren. I-I need more.”

Eren rubbed her clit and thrusted her fingers a few more times and that was enough for Levi as she felt herself tighten and spill onto Eren’s fingers and shortly after, felt her own fingers covered with slick as Eren moaned her name, both riding out their orgasms before Levi slumped on top of Eren.

They laid still like that, trying to catch their breaths. Eren reached over to grab a towel (it was the last one) and wiped them down and their fingers. Levi would have liked to have fully cleaned herself, but she was too satiated to move from her spot, listening to Eren’s heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Eren blew out the candles and grabbed a blanket she stowed away behind the pillows and covered them in warmth. Levi sat up a bit to let Eren take off her robe and bra and threw it somewhere in the room before wrapping her arms around her captain.

Levi hummed as she felt Eren’s fingers brushed through her hair and the vibrations from Eren’s chest as the brunette spoke. “Is there anything you’d like in the morning, Captain?”

“I want pancakes in bed,” Levi mumbled as she closed her eyes.

She felt Eren’s chuckle. “No problem. Is there anything else?”

“I want another round after breakfast in bed.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“And…”

“And?” Eren prompted.

Levi yawned as she nuzzled into Eren’s chest. “And I want a bubble bath after. And new sheets.”

Eren laughed as she kissed the top of Levi’s head. “Of course.”

“Eren?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“I love you.”

Eren’s eyes widened as she looked at her captain’s sleeping face. Smiling, the brunette whispered, “I love you too,” before shutting her eyes, not seeing Levi’s smile.

Morning was a few hours away and even though the stupid tradition would be over soon, Levi had a feeling that Eren would spoil her all year round.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Sis, if you're reading this, I'm sorry that your sister is trash. OTL


End file.
